Let Me Be With You
by SiameseGun
Summary: .ONE-SHOT. // ¿Quién dijo que una Persocón no podía tener sentimientos?


**Let Me Be With You  
**_¿Él no me ama?_

* * *

- ¡Chii!- Exclamó Sumomo, buscándola por todas partes.- ¿Dónde te has metido?

Corrió por el pasillo, a decir verdad, se le dificultaba mucho encontrarla ya que la casa de Hideki era demasiado grande. Gracias a que había ganado el concurso de programación a nivel mundial que la señorita Takako, y a la ayuda que Yuzuki y Minoru le habían otorgado, había ganado un montón de dinero y, por suerte, lo supo aprovechar.

- ¡Te encontré!- Exclamó, abriendo la puerta del armario de la habitación de Hideki.- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

Chii sostenía una carta en sus manos, leyendo lentamente y tratando de entender lo que la carta decía.

- Yo… te amo.- Leyó, con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¿Amar?

Sumomo abrió los ojos, tratando de explicarle que era el amor.

- Es cuando una persona quiere a otra, Chii.- Susurró, con pena.

- ¿Yo puedo amar, Sumomo?- Quiso saber, con sus ojos marrones mirándola con atención.

Ella cerró los ojos.

- No lo creo, Chii.- Dijo, con pesadez.

- ¿Y por que no?- Quiso saber, tiernamente.

- ¿A quien podrías amar, Chii?- Contradijo, sin perder la suavidad en su voz.

Chii ladeó su cabeza.

- Hideki.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, seguida de unas risas. Sumomo se adelantó para cerrar la puerta del armario y se sentó en el hombro de Chii.

- ¿Hideki?- Susurró, Chii asintió.- Pero…

- Puedo oírla.- Murmuró, acercándose a la puerta, provocando que Sumomo cayera de su hombro.- Ella está con Hideki.

La puerta se deslizó y Chii cayó al suelo de espaldas, mirando a la señorita Yumi sentada en un sofá con Hideki… besándose.

- ¡Chii!- Exclamó Hideki, soltando a Yumi.

- Hideki.- Dijo, mirándolo con una inmensa ternura.

- ¿Sumomo?- Se extrañó, tomando a la pequeña pelirosa entre sus manos.- ¿Qué hacían en mi armario?

Ninguna contestó. Yumi se acercó para ayudar a Hideki a levantar a Chii, sin embargo, ella lo hizo antes de que pudieran hacerlo.

- Sumomo.- La llamó, tomándola de las manos de Hideki.- Nos vemos Hideki.

Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con Shimbo.

- ¡Buenas tardes, Chii!- Saludó, alegre. Chii parecía no tener alguna expresión en su linda y joven cara. Ella siguió caminando, sin hacerle caso a Shimbo.- ¿Chii?

Abrió la puerta de la casa y caminó sin rumbo alguno, cerrando la puerta.

- ¿Tu puedes amar, Chii?- Quiso saber Sumomo, mientras se sentaban en una banca de la plaza que estaba cerca de la casa de Hideki.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió.

- Pero eres una persocón…- Murmuró, pensando.

- Sumomo.- Dijo, Sumomo la miró.- Todo este tiempo… Chii ha querido estar con Hideki.

Sumomo abrió la boca, con asombro.

- ¿Y lo escondías?- Inquirió, preocupada, Chii negó con la cabeza.

- Chii iba a comentárselo.- Murmuró, lentamente.- Chii iba a confesarle todo en dos días.

Sumomo inclinó su cabeza, con pena.

En dos días, sería el gran día San Valentín, donde cada enamorado aprovecha para regalarle algo a esa persona que tanto aprecia. O simplemente confesarle su amor para así estar juntos de una vez por todas.

- Chii…- Susurró ella, con tristeza.- Lo lamento.

- Él es feliz, Sumomo.- Concluyó, sonriendo.- Chii es feliz si Hideki lo es.

- Pero…

- ¿Volvemos a casa?- Preguntó, levantándose de la banca en la que estaban sentadas.

Caminaron por la acera hasta llegar a una esquina. Se podía divisar cerca la casa de Hideki. Muy seguramente estarían preocupados por ellas dos.

- ¿Se lo dirás de todos modos?- Quiso saber, mirándola. Ella sonrió.

- Claro que sí.

Chii miró el semáforo.

Verde.

Siguió caminando, antes de mirar a los dos lados y cruzó la calle.

- ¡Chii!- Gritó Sumomo, cayendo de su hombro.

Ella se giró y sintió el aire caliente de un automóvil en sus piernas.

* * *

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó un mirón que apenas y podía ver entre toda la gente que se había formado al rededor de Chii. 

- ¿Es una persocón?- Quiso saber otro.

- ¡Chii!- Gritó Shimbo, acercándose a ella y tomándola en brazos, sin embargo, ella no parecía reaccionar.- No puede ser…

- ¡Shimbo!- Exclamó Hideki, acercándose con Yumi y tomando a Chii en brazos.- No me digas que está…

- Muerta.- Concluyó Sumomo, inclinando su cabeza.- Chii está muerta.


End file.
